


Sylvia

by SomeSunnyDay



Series: Hospice [2]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: After Jimmy has a breakdown in his kitchen, Edgar helps him calm down.
Series: Hospice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594972
Kudos: 2





	Sylvia

**Author's Note:**

> So even though this fic was started sometime in October I finished it now since I had a breakdown in my kitchen again.

His teeth were falling out again. His fingers were being cut off. His eyes bloodshot and somewhat swollen.  _ Crying too much. _

Waking up made his body fight him in every way. The ghost of pain told him he wasn't dead-  _ not yet anyways. _

Eating was difficult, he didn't do it much. He couldn't stand wanting to puke so often. Sarah made him eat.  _ When she was sober. _

He had to remind himself that Sarah wasn’t there. She was in the facility. He nodded to himself, he put her there.

Jimmy got his pants on, he got ready and waited. Edgar was supposed to be showing up soon. Sitting at the table, Jimmy looked over to the hall, he hadn’t been in Sarah’s room since she got sent to the hospital. He felt an immense hatred all of a sudden and got up harshly and stomped over to her bedroom door. He wanted to destroy her things like she did his. Destroy her happiness, she drained his out a long while ago.

He was too afraid to leave the house to go do normal teenager stuff because he didn’t know if she was going to be there when he got back, alive when he got back. God forbid anyone come over, in case she got wasted and tried to hit the boyfriend she had at that time. He didn’t want anyone subjected to that.

Jimmy turned his back to the door and stood there for a moment, he then went to the kitchen again and screamed. He broke the plates, he busted drawers. He cried loudly since no one was there to call him weak for doing so. 

He was trying to  _ feel. _

  
  


Edgar got out of his car and grabbed Jimmy’s file. He walked up to the door and heard crashing and yelling, too sharp to be from a movie. Edgar let himself in, he usually ditched protocol when it came to Jimmy, when he saw him hitting the tile with his fists and screaming, Edgar sat the file on the table- this was why.

Edgar took a look at the damage around the kitchen, it wouldn’t be too much to replace the majority of the broken items. He sat down next to Jimmy and looked at his hands, he’d stopped screaming, reduced to sobbing. They were bloodied and with glass embedded in the sides.

“..Hey Jimmy..”

Jimmy let himself be pulled to Edgar’s side, he got blood on his pants. Edgar pet his shoulder and Jimmy tried to calm down,  _ it was safe. _

After a while on the floor, Edgar got them both up to sit at the table. Edgar moved the file and Jimmy set his head down in place of it.

“I see you let out some feelings before I got here, though I need to bandage your hands soon before everything gets infected.”

Jimmy groaned in response, he lifted his head and avoided looking at Edgar directly, “Whatever you want man.”

Edgar nodded and got up to get the first aid, which wasn’t really first aid but what Jimmy collected over the years for Sarah’s self harming and suicide attempts. Mostly gauze and bactine, a pair of scissors that had blood stains on it (..not touching those.) and several boxes of butterfly tape and finger bandages. Edgar got out what he needed and went back to Jimmy.

He stepped quietly through and stopped at the kitchen entrance. Jimmy was crying again.

Edgar set the supplies down on the table and ducked next to him, “Hey..hey..what’s the matter?” Edgar asked softly, there was always a reason for Jimmy to hide his crying, he seldom let himself do so with anyone in his company.

Jimmy muttered something about being a disappointment and Edgar shot that down before it got worse, “Jimmy, listen to me- you are not a disappointment. Know that I have no reason to lie to you about this. You are as good as you can be, you are alive today and that’s all that matters to me right now.”

Jimmy wiped his face, “But what happens when I don’t matter to you anymore..?” he sounded discouraged and hollow.

Edgar internally hoped to God he wouldn’t have to get on bended knee for this kid, only because his knees are killing him from the floor and he was not very good at begging.

“You will always matter to me, no matter how much time has passed between now and the time you’re thinking of. Let me do my job, and let me help you like a friend, you are not an obligation to me personally, only to the insurance. Trust me, even if your insurance ran out I’d still find ways to make sure you’re ok.”

Edgar watched as Jimmy nodded, slowly, “Thank you, Mr. Vargas..”

Jimmy laid on the couch, his head in Edgar's lap.

Edgar mentally looked through dates, Jimmy's birthday was coming up, it was a shame he wouldn't have Sarah to be there to celebrate. Yet, Edgar knew it wasn't the first time Jimmy was without family on his birthday. He knew he didn't care too much since he hated his birthday anyways. Maybe Edgar could change that or him this year.

Jimmy kicked at the couch pillows and Edgar shushed his way through Jimmy's nightmare. Something about getting smashed by a mallet.

"..It'll be ok, I know it's real right now but you'll wake up soon.."

Edgar knew not to wake Jimmy up through these, he was clocked in the face a couple of times trying to get Jimmy to calm down. He hated people seeing him in any sort of vulnerable position, which was a shame since sometimes you need a good cry in the company of someone you trust to really get everything out. Edgar noticed that in Jimmy’s breakdown earlier.

Edgar just hoped his words were soothing and his head pats were helping.

Eventually Jimmy calmed down and continued to sleep, Edgar wiped his eyes and hoped somehow his words would reach him and that he'd accept them and not shut them out. Even asleep, Jimmy had a nasty habit of shutting everything down.

Jimmy woke up, barely, enough to hit Edgar's leg like he was trying to fluff it like a pillow, and roll over and fall back asleep. 

Well first of all,  _ ouch _ . Second, Edgar wondered how much sleep Jimmy actually got. It wasn't much apparently, and which Edgar felt bad at, he didn't like being kept awake and he knew Jimmy didn't like being woken up. Edgar stopped petting Jimmy's head and set his arms across the back of the couch so they wouldn't fall anywhere they weren't supposed to.

Edgar sighed and closed his eyes, he was tired too.


End file.
